User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Solo
*This season marks the third and final season of a new trilogy Format Filming Location: Hermanus, South Africa This season continues a trilogy of battles where the game is solely for you and you only. This season is an individual season and you only can rely on your physical and social skills. That's what makes a good challenger after all. 30 challengers fly out to South Africa where they will compete in a daily challenge sometimes called a mission. At the beginning of each round, it's told which gender is in jeopardy however the other gender will still compete. The person that wins the challenge will be safe and win $10,000 as well as have a special task to do later. While the person that loses the challenge will be sent straight into the Training Floor. The safe gender that won the challenge for a prize will individually win $5,000 as well as a special task. This task is called The Chain. The chain is where social skills come into play. The person that won the challenge gets to start the chain by choosing any of the vulnerable competitors from the opposite gender to save. Then based on placement in the challenge, that gender will continue to save one of the vulnerable players up till an undisclosed number that's revealed when no one else can be saved. Then the winner of the challenge will be able to save one person from those not saved already. This prompts that even if you are safe for the round still perform well in the challenge to win a cash prize but also save your allies in the game. As well as keep your social game up to be saved. Each round only a few people will be able to save so perform well every time and you may get to. Those left unsaved will go into The Draw. The person that pulls the training card will then compete against the already last place competitor in the Training Floor. Before the final round, two people will win their way into the finals. The remaining 12 of the final 14 will then compete in a purge challenge that will send two more home (1 guy & 1 girl). And a final round will ensure that both males and females will take place however there will be no chain. Everyone who lost the challenge will go into the draw if not already last placed. The finals began at the final 10 (5 men and women remain). The fastest man and woman to finish the finals will win the cash prize. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $350,000 ($175,000 each) *'Second Place:' $170,000 ($85,000 each) *'Third Place:' $110,000 ($55,000 each) *'Fourth Place:' $50,000 ($25,000 each) *'Fifth Place:' $15,000 ($7,500 each) Cast | |} Jersey Numbers For the first time in the show's history, each contestant had numbers on the backs of their jerseys. All of the male contestants wore odd-numbered jerseys, while the females wore even-numbered jerseys. Game Play 'Challenges' *'Get Off The Rock:' This challenge is an overnight endurance race up the Hermanus Cliff Path. For the first phase, contestants race through the streets of Hermanus to a checkpoint in tunnels at the base of the rock, where they then must stand in a subway car overnight holding weighted boxes. The following day, players continue the race up the Hermanus Cliff Path with staggered starts based on how they finished the first phase. **'Winners:' Aneesa & Garland *'Last Man Standing:' This challenge involves playing rugby within a large field. First, players are separated into two teams of seven — guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls. Due to the odd number of females at the beginning of the challenge (15), one girl is chosen to sit out the first phase of the challenge and be exempt from Duel selection but can enter the challenge in the second phase. In the first phase, each same-gender team starts out facing each other on opposite sides, and the team that transfers a rugby ball to the end zone wins the first phase, while the losing team is eliminated. The player who sat out the first phase Ashley enter the challenge in the second phase for the girls while Matt was chosen to start the round for the guys, and are designated as tacklers. If a player on offense gets tackled to the ground, that player switches to defense and has to tackle one player on the offensive side, and the process continues until the last player not tackled crosses the finish line, winning the challenge. **'Winners:' Idris & Kemi *'Reaching Out:' Fourteen ropes of equal length are connected to the center of a large circle in the sand. Played in separate male and female heats, each player is padlocked to their harnesses, and have to crawl and reach out to the end of the circle, where they will dig into the sand in order to retrieve a key needed to unlock the padlock from their harness. The first player from each heat who sets himself/herself free from their padlocks first wins. **'Winners: ' Kenya & Kevin *'Sausage Party:' Played as an individual challenge, players have to roll themselves along a "barbecue-style" obstacle course on the beach, while covered in shrink wrap. The challenge is played in two separate heats — one for each gender. Each player will wiggle and roll through a variety of "condiments" and on oversize metal bars that resemble a grill grate, then will roll toward a series of oversize circular discs at the end of the course that resembles bread buns. The first 3 players that make his/her way through the course and onto the oversize "bread buns" win their heat. Each heat will consist of 7/6 players. After two heats, the winners will go head to head in the final heat and the first to make into their buns win. For the men's heat, those that win their heat will be in the chain no matter what. For the female's heat, even when a winner is crowned everyone is still tasked to finish to determine who comes in last as well as order placement. The person finishes the slowest between the two heat will be the person sent straight into the Training Room. **'Heat 1 Winners: 'Ovie, Matt, Marlon & Madisson, Amanda, Tatiana **'Heat 2 Winners: 'Cory, CT, Garland & Maria, Kemi, Bayleigh **'Heat 3 Winners: 'Ovie & Madisson *'Pass with Care:' A pair of platforms are suspended 20 feet above the water, connected by an unstable rope bridge with crooked planks. Unlike the previous three challenge games, this challenge is played with guys and girls partnered together. Each partner starts on opposite sides of the ropes, and have to meet each other halfway through the bridge on a red plank. The catch: A team is disqualified if one player sits, kneels on, or touches any part of the bridge with their hands, or falls off the unstable bridge. Since nobody made it across the bridge on the first go-around, the challenge was repeated in a second round, in which teams were allowed to make it across the bridge by any means possible, including sitting on, crawling and kneeling on the bridge planks. The team that makes it across the bridge in the fastest time wins, with the male partner safe and the female partner winning the prize. **'Winners: ' Kemi & Garland *'Talk Dirty To Me' Players will compete as individuals and will be suspended 30 feet in the air above a pit of mud. Players will be asked a series of trivia questions related to their cast-mates. If a player gets a question wrong, they will receive an 'X' to their score, but if they answer correctly they will be able to add an 'X' to an opposing player's score. Once a player has three 'X's they will be out of the challenge. **'Winners:' Garland & Amanda *'Puzzling Room:' This challenge will take place in two teams of 12 (6 of each gender). Teams will start on a platform in the water and swim in pairs to retrieve a total of six keys that unlock a riddle and letter tiles. The first team to identify the answer to the riddle wins. The fastest pair in the winning team will win the safety and prize while the entire team will go on a special outing. The females in that team will also form the chain. Of the losing team's pairs, the slowest male will go straight into the Training Room. **'Winners:' Amanda & Jonny *'Tired Out:' This challenge will have the competitors split into 6 teams of 4. (One team will only have 3 due to the uneven males) Chained together, each team must race 200 yards across the desert to their stack of color-coded tires. They must then climb up a sand dune to an answer key of a tire pyramid they have to assemble. After they have memorized the answer key, they have to pick out a tire and race back to the starting line with that tire in order to build the pyramid. 18 tires are needed to complete the pyramid. The team that finishes the pyramid first will win the challenge and decide who gets the prize and who gets safety. (The female who doesn't get safety still will be safe just won't choose in the chain. The last team to finish their pyramid will also decide who gets the last place spot. **'Winners:' Bananas & Bayleigh *'Crash Landing:' Players will be placed on a rotating airplane and attempt to solve a puzzle the fastest. Once they are done, they will jump off the plane and into the water. The first male and female to do so will win their respective prizes. The last male to solve the puzzle will be sent straight to the Training Floor. **'Winners: 'Aneesa & Garland *'Caged and Confused:' Players will be trapped inside a cage hanging on a rope. They will pull a rope that will make them spin down to the ground. Each player then must roll to the finish line while still inside their cage. When they reach the finish line, they will put a rope towards them. At the end of the rope is a coconut, with a key attached. They will use the key to unlock the cage and get out. The player that gets out of the cage first will win. **'Winners:' Bananas & Aneesa *'Pirates' Treasure:' Players will be placed into male-female pairs. The game will be played in one heat and once Neme sounds the horn, pairs must carry a 100 lb chest through a series of obstacles in order to reach the finish line. Once reaching the finish line, players must smash open their chests with a hammer in order to retrieve a Jolly Roger flag which they must hoist up a flagpole to complete. The first pair to hoist their flag will win while the last team's male will go straight into Training Floor. **'Winners: ' Madisson & Bananas *'Out On A Limb:' This challenge is played in pairs chosen by the recent elimination winner. A structure, with four platforms, is suspended 30 feet above the water. Each team must advance in unison from platform to platform by using a swinging bar, and there will be a bell at the end of the last platform in which each team must ring. Each successive platform becomes farther and more difficult for each team to reach. The team to advance the farthest or ring the bell in the fastest time wins while the slowest teams female will be sent into the Training Room. **'Winners: ' Kevin & Madisson *'All Shook Up:' Players have to hang on to a pair of parallel ropes that are stretched out over a muddy pit, and have to shake their opponents off the ropes. The challenge is played in multiple rounds — guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls — with the winners of the first three rounds advancing to the final round. The last player standing on the ropes wins the challenge. **'Winners:' Georgina & Winston *'Burnt:' The challenge is played in separate rounds — male and female. A structure is suspended from a platform hanging 30 feet above a lake, with a pulley system and seven flags attached to barrels on the lake's shore. Each player is hanging from the top of the structure, and has to pull on their designated rope as fast as possible, which will send their flag toward their own barrel. Once seven out of eight flags have reached the barrel, the one remaining barrel will explode, dropping the player attached to the barrel into the water. The process continues until the last player hanging wins. **'Winners: 'Bananas & Bayleigh *'Roller Derby:'Players compete in an oval "roller derby" rink, and each player has to race 10 laps around the rink, using roller skates. The challenge is played in separate heats for each gender — two 4-player heats for the men and women. When host T. J. Lavin sounds the horn, each player races on their own, competing against opposing players, and can eliminate an opponent out of the action zones by launching their opponents over the crash pads outside the railings. If a player is knocked off the track on the inside of the course, that player has three seconds to get back on the action zone, or he/she will be disqualified. A player is also disqualified if he/she clings onto the railing. The winners of each heat advance to the final round, in which the last player standing wins **'Heat 1 Winners: 'Bayleigh, Aneesa & Matt, Bananas **'Heat 2 Winners: 'Georgina, Maria & Jonny, Garland **'Heat 3 Winners: 'Georgina & Jonny *'Judgment Day:' Players must start on 1 of 3 containers. Once the challenge starts, players must run and jump off the first container into the water and swim around a buoy and then climbing up the second container. Once on the second container, players must rope swing to the third container. On the third container, which is at a severe angle, players must grab a ring and slide down the container, back into the water and swim back to the second. They must climb up the second container and place a ring around a pole. The fastest male and female will win their respective rewards but also advanced to the finals. The slowest female will be sent straight into the Training Room. **'Winner & Immune to Finals: ' Winston & Tatiana *'Help Me, Rhonda:' This is an paired endurance competition as well as a purge challenge. Competitors each have to race one mile up a hill to a bridge, where they then have to zipline across a chasm. They then have to run through the city before rappelling down the side of a wall and then running to the finish. They will be handcuffed the entire time. The fastest male and female contestants win, while the slowest male and female contestants are eliminated. **'Winners:' **'Eliminated:' 'Training Room Games' *'Balls of Fire:' Placed on opposite sides of the Training Room in front of two goals, players must kick soccer balls through a wall of fire into their opponent's goal. The player to score the best of three will win and earn a grenade. In the event that nobody can score a goal for an extended period of time the game will be played in a sudden death round. **'Played by:' Bananas vs. Josh *'The Elevator:' The competitors are placed in two separate cages with a pulling chain inside. Each competitor must pull the chain that is inside of his/her cage, and with each pull, the opponent's cage is raised. The competitor who's cage reaches the top first loses. **'Played by:' Amanda vs. Nany *'Ascender:' Players must climb a rope, pull another rope to release a basket containing puzzle pieces, and climb back down the rope to assemble a tiling puzzle similar to a tangram. **'Played by:' Bananas vs. Wes *'Wrecking Wall:' Each player must punch through a 30-foot drywall to make holes so they can climb up until they can reach a bell. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. **'Played by:' Jenny vs. Natalie *'Whalloped:' Similar to "Hall Brawl" from previous seasons, players stand at opposite ends of six walls. When the horn sounds, players run around the walls until they meet in the middle where they have to get through or around their opponent to the other side and ring the bell. The player who rings the bell three times wins. **'Played by:' Cory vs. Idris *'The Reel World:' Players are placed in front of a giant wheel attached to a length of rope with a ball at the end of it. Players then have to jump on the wheel to reel in the rope so that the ball will go past a line. The first to reel in their rope and have their ball pass the line wins. **'Played by:' Melissa vs. Victoria *'Running Riot' Players are given two answer keys and must retrieve 25 relics with their weight corresponding to the numbers. The player who retrieves all 25 relics and places them in the exact order wins. **'Played by:' Bananas vs. CT *'King of the World:' Neme will ask a series of questions that the players must answer. There will be five balls with answers hanging above the Killing Floor with only one ball having the correct answer. When the balls drop, players must find the correct answer to the question and deposit it into their goal. The first person to win three points wins. **'Played by:' Aneesa vs. Kemi *'Not So Bright:' Players will each start in front of their podiums facing their puzzle board. On Neme's signal they will press the button on their podium causing the lights on their board to partially light up. The players must then run to their board and flip the switches for those lights that are off. The puzzle board only remains lit when a player is touching their button so the players will have to memorize which switches need to be turned on without accidentally turning any off. The first player to successfully light their puzzle board in its entirety will win **'Played by: ' Jonny vs. Ovie *'Bell Ringer:' Players will try to smash Thai idols with the rope connected to the bell suspended 15 feet above. As the idols are being smashed, the powder will explode, making it more difficult for the players to see. The first player to smash all 16 idols will win. **'Played by:' Madisson vs. Victoria *'Rampage:' Players are assigned a color before being tied to each other, back-to-back. Players then have to drag their opponents down their assigned-colored ramp to earn a point. The first player to earn two points wins. **'Played by:' Andrew vs. Matt *'Homewrecker:' Players are given two identical rooms with furniture and a sledgehammer. In each room is a small slot in the wall to fit all furniture through. The first player to break all of their furniture and fixtures down to small pieces and insert all of it through the slot wins. **'Played by:' Ashley vs. Natalie *'Spot On:' There are two rock-climbing walls, one for each challenger. There is a pattern that is designed on each wall. The pattern is not complete, though, and each challenger must use the pieces given to them in order to complete the pattern. The first challenger to complete the pattern wins. **'Played by:' Kevin vs. Marlon *'Pushed Over:' There is a large wooden plank placed on the ground. This Duel is won by knocking a challenger off the plank twice. **'Played by: ' Maria vs. Natalie *'Under The Hammer:' Players use sledgehammers to hit 12 nails through concrete and smash the lightbulbs underneath. The first player to break all 12 lightbulbs wins. **'Played by:' Idris vs. Nehemiah *'Tug O' War:' Players will be connected to a long rope that their opponent will be pulling through a wall. Once the slack in the rope goes, players will be able to pull off their opponents from their platform. The first player to knock off their opponent wins **'Played by:' Georgina vs. Madisson *'Run for Your Life:' Players are given a box with four puzzle pieces inside. They must carry two puzzle pieces at a time and run up a mountain to a structure where their puzzle station is. After they collect all four pieces, the first person to complete their puzzle wins **''Played by:' ''Jonny vs. Matt, Amanda vs. Aneesa Final Challenge This final was done entirely solo and the fastest male and female took home the prize. *'Checkpoints' **'Vengeance Run:' Players complete a 4 kilometer run down a flat road. **'Final Stand:' Players stand on together on top of a tower with a narrow foothold. The first, second third, and fourth players to fall off will receive a fifteen, ten, five and two-and-a-half-minute time penalty respectively added to their total time. The last player to fall off receives no time penalty. **'Breakfast of Champions:' Players must eat 16 plates of food containing delicacies from countries visited during the Challenge trilogy. The first player to eat all 16 plates will win the checkpoint and have their time stopped. Each remaining plate not consumed from the other four players will count as a one-minute penalty towards that team. **'Savana Sprint:' Players complete a three-kilometer run through the jungle to Sudwala Caves. **'Final Reckoning:' Players must walk over burning coals to reach the finish line. Game Summary Elimination chart Game progress |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge and won no money. : The contestant won the challenge and won $10,000 as well as was safe from the Training Room. : The contestant won the challenge and won $5,000 as well as started the chain. : The contestants placed first in the second-to-last challenge, automatically qualified for the final. : The contestant participated in the chain. : The contestant was not selected for the Training Room. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "training card." : The contestant was exempt from the Training Room. : The contestant won the Training Room. : The contestant lost in the Court. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. Chain Progress The prize winner starts off the chain and is followed by whoever placed lower than them in the challenge and that carries on until told to stop at a random number. ;Competition : The contestant won the challenge and got to choose someone to be safe first. : The contestant won the challenge and got to choose someone to be safe. Teams Team Challenges | | |} Paired Challenges *'Bold' indicates captain | | | |} Individual Challenges *Episodes: 1,3,4,6,9,10 ** Episode 1: "Get off the Rock" ** Episode 3: "Reaching Out" ** Episode 4: "Sausage Party" ** Episode 6: "Talk Dirty To Me" ** Episode 9: "Crash Landing" ** Episode 10: "Caged and Confused" *1 Due to uneven numbers on the women's side, Ashley was chosen at random to sit out and be exempt from the training room. She did, however, compete in the second phase of the challenge. For the guys, Matt was chosen randomly to start phase 2. For the girls, the team that lost had to vote on who would be the last place contestant. *2 This challenge requires teams to compete as a team but in pairs. Male and female pairs. *3 This challenge, Jonny & Madisson as the recent Training Floor winners will decide who the pairs are. *4 Matt will choose the teams, due to uneven males, the female that he does not put into a team he's giving safety from the Training Room. This female ending up being Kenya. Category:Blog posts